The Social Wiki:Requests for adminship
Do you want to become an admin? Well this is the page for you. Requests for Adminship Process Nominations Candidates may be nominated either by themselves, or other individuals for their exemplar contributions to the Wiki. The nominator should indicate the reasons that he or she feels that the nominee would be a valuable asset to the Wiki community, giving particular regard to why they believe that the candidate deserves the additional powers of a Sysop. The candidate should then indicate their assent to the nomination (if they so choose), and should add any additional comments regarding their candidacy (assuming they were nominated by someone else). Instructions for how to nominate a candidate can be found below. Voting Any member of the community is free to indicate their feelings towards the candidate. These “votes” should indicate whether you support or oppose the candidate, or, alternatively, you may indicate a neutral position. These votes are used as an indicator by the , and, as such, comments should indicate some insight into the position taken by the voter. While a reason is not strictly required, a vote that provides reasoning will not only be a more valuable tool for the Bureaucrats, it will also be cause for greater consideration and will have a greater impact on the final decision. In order to maintain a sense of decorum on the voting page, responses to votes should be added to the nominees talk page, not on the RfA itself. Promotion It is important to note that a well-supported nomination is not a guarantee for an administrator position—the final decision rests solely with the current administrative team. The current Administrators are in a unique position to gauge which candidates are well-suited for the role of Sysop, and, as such, the voting, while an important tool, is not the deciding factor. The decision as to whether a Sysop is required at a given time is also left up to the current Administrators. As such, the promotion of a candidate could be held off until a later date even if the candidate were acceptable. A nomination ends when either the Bureaucrats decide to promote the candidate, or, when the voting stagnates and no decision is reached and/or the Administrative team is unwilling to promote a candidate. Candidates may reapply for the position or may be nominated again at a later date. Example Nomination This example nomination is just a guideline. Remember that you can only vote once. TARDIS2010 (Example) I really like Social Wiki, really want to help this Wiki T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 08:56, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: (Example) Yes, I want to be nominated/No thanks, I'll stick with this. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 08:56, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Support #(Example) Should be an admin, definetly. Done lots of good edits. - NotRealUser 16:31, October 9, 2014 (UTC) #(your vote here) Oppose #(Example) No, I would say the user would be a bad admin - NotRealUser 16:31, October 9, 2014 (UTC) #(your vote here) Neutral #(Example) I don't know, done some good edits but has he done enough? Staying neutral for now on - NotRealUser 16:31, October 9, 2014 (UTC) #(your vote here) Active Nominations None. Category:Site administration